Suspicion
by xoitsme848ox
Summary: After Reed got pushed into the water : Upton and Reed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Private series or any of the characters, Kate Brian does. **

I was falling. Thoughts raced through my head; am I going to die, where the hell is Upton, WHO IS TRYING TO KILL ME?

I hit the cool water with a loud splash and scream. It's okay Reed, I thought. My shoes had fallen off already and now the only thing weighing my down was the beautiful couture dress. I managed to slip it off, but that was the least of my worries. The cool water had turned ice cold and I was shivering like crazy, it was pitch black outside and in the water, and I was still a couple miles from shore and I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to swim to shore. The boat was slowly making its way back, but catching up with the boat was not an option it was too fast. I was kicking my feet and swimming slowly thinking about what to do in a case like this.

The ocean tide was in my favor and if I tried hard enough I could probably ride/swim with the waves. It felt weird swimming basically nude, but honestly if it's a life or death situation who wouldn't do the same? It felt like a life time until my toes finally touched smooth sand, and once I was finally on safe ground I hit the warm sand and feel into a deep sleep. My dream that I had was defiantly the weirdest I had in awhile. Josh and Ivy were getting married and I was maid of honor. Ivy looked beautiful in a cream colored, strapless Vera Wang and had an orange bouquet of red and orange orchids. Josh looked handsome as ever in a Calvin Klein tux, he smiled at Ivy, who had tears on the brim of her eyes. For some reason I had no feeling of envy what so ever, instead I felt happy for them. I looked around the wedding was on a beach, the sun was glowing and I saw Upton in the audience smiling a gorgeous smile. And then the priest began with the vows….

"O'my god! I see her. Hurry bring a blanket." Noelle cried, the cried barely even registered to me. I had been awake for about 10 minutes, when I noticed cuts and bruises down my body and I was so cold that my hands and feet were a light purple. Noelle rushed to my side. "Reed, o'my god. Are you okay, what happened, why are you just laying there in underwear?"

"Maybe she got raped by a dolphin." Gage said throwing the blanket over to Noelle who wrapped it around me.

"Very funny Gage. Grow up will you. She almost died. " Taylor said rushing to my side. "Holy crap, she's purple. Where is the doctor?"

I looked around searching for him, but I could barely recognize anything. Everything was fuzzy, "Noelle?"

"Shh it's going to be okay." She pulled me into a hug, my legs felt so numb I could hardly move. "Taylor, call Kiran and Tiff and tell them we found her. Also tell them to get the freakin doctor her asap." Noelle tried to get me to sit up but I so sore I just fell right back down.

"Reed, listen to me. You need to stay awake, the doctor will be here soon. Reed come on, Upton is not going like a dead version of you."

That certainly caught my attention, "Noelle," I mumbled "someone pushed me last night and ripped the necklace." I closed my eyes again.

"It's okay, I know. Just stay awake okay?"

I nodded my head. "Thank god." Noelle sighed, "Reed, Upton is here." Warm arms wrapped themselves around me; a warm shiver ran through me.

"Thank god you're alright." He whispered into my ear. He looked over to Noelle, "The doctor is going to be waiting at the house, so I'll just carry her back."

"Okay, yeah we'll do that. Just carry her into the guest room downstairs; I'll have one of the maids get the room ready for her." Noelle said pulling out her cell phone and calling the house. Upton's hands placed my arms around his neck and he picked me up bridal style. He walked us back to the house and placed me down on a soft warm bed. He left so that Noelle could put some clothes on my body.

"Okay, Reed just relax okay. The doctor is just going to do a little check up." Noelle placed a large, fluffy pillow under my head so that it was propped up and I could see a bit better. I was still sore and tired but I tried to suck it up, at least until the doctor was gone.

A short while later, after the doctor left, Upton brought me some grapefruit juice and buttered toast. "The doctor said that you should make a full recovery in a couple days, but that you should take it easy." I looked at Upton, he was wearing a stained V-neck t-shirt and wrinkly jeans. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was disheveled, yet he still model hot.

"Upton…" I started.

"No, hold on Reed. Last night after I left, I felt so bad. I know I shouldn't have gone after them. None of this would have happened if I would have stayed with you, I'm so sorry. I don't even know how to make it up to you. If I would have lost you…" He looked at me, tears came to his eyes.

"Its okay, come on I lived, I'm going to be okay. Now, will you please joy me because I'm getting cold again." I smiled at him as he walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. I found the soft spot between his shoulder and neck and cuddled close into his side. He put his arms around me and I fell asleep again. A peaceful, beautiful sleep.

**So what did you think? Love it, hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!! P.S. How do you like pushed Reed in the water?? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wrote the first chapter to this, and then never updated. But I'm bored now and love the Private Series books. So here is the 2****nd**** chapter tell me what you think. :] By the way this will all be written by Reeds point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Private Series or any of the characters, Kate Brian does. Enjoy!  
**

A couple of days had passed since the accident; even though I don't think you can call it that, more like a murder attempt. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be last one. I had taken it easy for a couple days because even though I wasn't badly injured my bruises still hurt. Upton, apologized to me a million more times, telling me this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't gone after Poppy. I told he was forgive, but he didn't seem to buy it; honestly I was hurt but the past is the past and you just have to look to the future.

Noelle and the girls had gone "Feel Better" shopping for me buying me; a brand new 17" MacBook Pro, 3 pairs of newChristian Louboutin heels all over 4 and half inches, and a brown studded Balenciaga. Of course these weren't my only presents, a lot of my friends had sent me amazing things too, I didn't know what I did to deserve such great friends. My favorite gift though was from Upton, he had given it to me the morning after the accident. It was a Tiffany Circlet Triple drop pendant, it was beautiful.

"Reed? Can I come in?" Noelle's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, sure."

She walked in and sat down next to me on my bed. "So, I know should have told you this, but things were going to good with Upton and you that I didn't want to mess them up." Noelle nervously folded her hands and looked down at her lap.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not sure whether I even wanted to know.

"Well, Joshfoundoutaboutwhathappenedandsentyoualetterandgift." I looked at her puzzled.

"Repeat that but this time slower."

"Josh found out about the accident and sent you a letter and a gift, then he called me and told me that he was coming to St. Barts." She looked at me and then gave me a stern look. "No way in hell are you going to leave Upton for him right?"

"Noelle, Josh and I had something special but things just got to complicated. That doesn't mean that I would leave Upton for him though. I just don't know what to do, we're leaving in a couple days to go back to Easton, and Upton is heading back to England; I don't think a can do a long distance relationship." I told her honestly. Before she could respond I asked her, "Can I see the letter?"

"Yeah of course, but Reed please promise me that whatever you are about to read in that letter it's not going to affect your feelings for Upton."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hand it over please." I said getting impatient. Noelle left the room for a moment then came back carrying a large and heavy looking box. She place on the bed in front of me and handed me a letter opener. 'Yeah right, like I need that', I thought and even though I knew this shouldn't affect me as much I was still curious of what was in the letter and box. My hands trembled as I opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Reed, _

_What am I going to do with you? You are like the world's largest danger magnet. –Laugh- I know I promised you I would call and tell you how Ivy was doing, but it was just too hard to call you and then hear your warm familiar voice on the other end. I know that was selfish of me but I just couldn't do it. And then when I do get the nerve to call you I hear that you were almost murdered…again. I talked to Noelle and she told me about what happened, she told me how you were finally happy and how some guy named Upton helped with all of this. I want you to know I'm happy for you, even if it breaks my heart that I was the one to blame for this. But enclosed with this letter is something I think you should have, though I promised myself never to give it away I think it's time to start a clean slate._

_You'll always have a piece of my heart, _

_Josh _

I read the letter twice before I fully understood what he meant when he said 'It's time to start a clean slate.' He was going to forget me, leave me in his history in his past. I took a deep breath, "Reed," I told myself, "You knew this would come at one time. Just face it."

Noelle had left the room while I was reading the letter; I knew that whatever was in that box was somehow very important. I was scared to open it; grabbing a pair of scissors I carefully opened it. Inside where a bunch of little styrofoam balls. Pushing those aside, I saw a framed photograph. It was taken during Thanksgiving, where Josh and I had decided to stay at Easton. The picture was taken the day when Josh and I went to play soccer. The day we had our first kiss. Was he really willing to forget all that? Tears filled my eyes; I had one foot on the soccer ball and laughing. Everything had been perfect then, no Ariana, no Sabine, and no worries. It was a happy time. There was a soft knock on my door, I quickly wiped my tears on the back of my sleeves, "Come in."

Noelle, Kiran, and Taylor walked in. They looked at the picture and then at me. Taylor walked over and hugged me, "It'll be okay. You have Upton now." She looked over at Noelle expecting her to say something.

"You know what this means Glass-licker?" I shook my head, "It means that we are going to make him jealous. It to hit the spa!" Kirna air-clapped, and pulled me up.

"Guys, please. I really don't feel like going to the spa." I said whining.

"Reed, get your lazy butt up, you are going to get a makeover." Noelle said giving the don't-you-dare-argue with me look.

"Whatever, just let me shower quickly." With that I walked into my bathroom, and quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. I hot water hit my body relaxing my muscles; I washed my hair with my favorite Bumble and Bumble Crème De Coco shampoo and conditioner. As fast as I was in, I was out again. I walked into my room to find it empty, except on my bed someone had been nice enough to lay out my clothes. A baby pink Ralph Lauren polo, white Sevens bermuda shorts, and silver gladiator sandals. I ran a brush through my hair, a bit of mascara, and a swipe of chapstick and I was ready to go! Grabbing my purse, I made my way downstairs. Dash, Upton, Sawyer, a couple other guys were downstairs playing X-box 360.

Upton turned around, "Hey beautiful! We were just talking about you." He walked over to me a pulled me into hug. In his strong arms I felt safe, I looked up at him and kissed him lightly. Even though he went after Poppy that night, I could never not forgive him. Upton was important to me, and I wasn't going to lose him over something like that. I would let him explain, because if Josh would have let me explain then maybe… "Reed?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him; his eyes were filled with love and kindness.

He was about to say something but Noelle talked first, "Reed, come on we're leaving. You and Upton have all night!" I felt my cheeks turn bright red. Gage, being his mature self, whistled and him and Dash started laughing. Upton shook his head chuckling, and in leaned in to kiss me again.

Then he whispered, "We really do have the whole night don't we?"

"Yes." I kissed him once more and then walked off to join the girls. We took Noelle's Mercedes-Benz SL R230, and hit the road. When we got to the Guanahani Spa, there was a lady already waiting for us.

"Miss Lange plus 3?" She asked, her ebony skin stood out in the pale pink uniform she was wearing. Her dark hair was cropped short; she didn't look a day over 25.

Noelle nodded, "Yes, that's correct."

"Please follow me, please wait in the lounge and someone will bring you refreshments in just a minute." The lady led us to a huge balcony with a prefect ocean view. Just like she said a couple minutes later a woman brought us dry mango slices and mint tea.

"Miss Lange, we are ready for you now. Please change and then come to the back porch, the messages will be done outside, as well as the facials. Then you will be brought back inside to do manicure, pedicure, and then we will go to the hair studio. Does that sound alright?"

"Sounds perfect." Noelle said getting up. "Well are you guys just going to sit there or are you going to actually get up?" Noelle said looking down at us. We grabbed our stuff and followed her.

The day been going perfect, I was relaxed and enjoying myself. I forgotten about Josh, Easton, and that someone was after me… again. It was around 5:30 when we were all done. **(haircuts on my profile) **I looked in the mirror and could barely recognize myself, my hair was cut just a little under the shoulder. They had added some low light and highlights and given me heavy bang. Noelle had gone a bit lighter than her usual pitch black hair, and had also cut about 3 inches of. Taylor had decided to give her hair to locks of love and now her hair was just a little below the ears. Her look made her face less round, and she looked more sophisticated. Kiran as always look drop dead gorgeous, she had gong even shorter and a bit darker. Making our way back to the house we busted out singing at the top of our lungs and laughing until our stomachs hurt. Natural Disaster came on by the Plain White T's and we sang so more.

_I __don't know what this girl was after  
She's a natural, natural disaster  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural, natural disaster  
Natural disaster_

We finally made it home, I decided to go take a walk on the beach. Pulling of my shoes I let the soft sand squish between my toes. The sun was starting to go down; I stood with my feet in the water watching the sun go down.

"Beautiful huh?" I turned around to see Upton standing be hide, he wrapped his warm arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yes, very. Sometimes I wish it could just stay like this forever. And then I realize there must be some more positive experiences to come, they can't all be like the ones I've had."

"You mean the whole Ariana thing?" He pushed a strand of hair away from my face as I turned to face him.

"Yeah, that and the Thomas situation, and the…" I looked down at my feet, I didn't know if I really wanted to talk to Upton about Josh. I didn't want to feel uncomfortable.

"And the what?" He said placing his fingers under my chin and pulling me up until my eyes meant his.

"Well… just nevermind. Don't worry about it." I turned around so that my back was to him once more.

"Reed?" He sounded hurt, but I knew that if I started talking about Josh now that tears would flow. I just wanted to forget him until I got back to Easton.

**What do you think? Who do you think Reed should stay with? Please review :]**


End file.
